utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Shining Star Xmas
Maji LOVE 2000% DVD Bonus CD 7 |previous = - |next = |3=Maji LOVE1000% -RAINBOW STAR Ver.- マジLOVE1000% -RAINBOW STAR Ver.-}} |current track = Shining Star Xmas }} |3=Shining Stars}} (ST☆RISH & QUARTET NIGHT) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% DVD Bonus CD 7 - Shining Star Xmas| |3=' Maji LOVE 2000% 7 Bonus CD'}}]] by Shining Stars, a group consisting of the members of [[ST☆RISH| |3='ST☆RISH'}}]] and [[QUARTET NIGHT| |3='QUARTET NIGHT'}}]]. Lyrics English = Ｍ'''・Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：As snowflakes dance in the December sky, 　　　　Now suddenly I remember 'Ｏ'・'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'：Strung together, those days became jewels 　　　　As this melody and harmony glitter 'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：The first lights 　　　　Weave their warmth 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'：In countless candles, 　　　　As this love is conceived, 'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：Its proud radiance 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'：Changing into song '''All'：All love All：Merry☆Xmas Ｏ'''・Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：Let’s sing together this Christmas 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：So incredibly precious… this miracle that we were able to meet '''All'：Merry☆Xmas Ｎ'''・Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：Where everyone’s happy this Christmas 'Ｏ'・'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：Echoing 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：As we walk along 'Ｏ'・'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：Now, on this holy night, '''All'：Raise your voices Ｍ'''・Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：Like Santa Claus, 　　　　I want to grant your only wish 'Ｏ'・'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'：Though no-one says a word, we’ll understand 　　　　Let’s play this endless story 'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：Our frozen, hesitant hands 　　　　Let’s softly hold them out 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'：Because always after that, 　　　　Everyone will be there 'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：Where nothing ever changes, 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'：A world such as that, '''All'：I’ll give it to you All：Merry☆Xmas Ｏ'''・Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：In a brand-new story, 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：What kind of breeze awaits us? '''All'：Merry☆Xmas Ｎ'''・Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：Tonight, in this waltz of dreams, 'Ｏ'・'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：Thus 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：Together 'Ｏ'・'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：More amazing than a kiss, '''All'：We’ll soar into the future Ｏ'：Again someday, 'Ｔ：It shall repeat Ｒ'：Throughout this journey 'Ｍ：Wherever it takes us Ｒ'：We’ll laugh, 'Ｒ：We’ll get angry, Ｎ'：And we’ll cry 'Ｓ：One step at a time, Ａ'：Even by half-steps, 'Ｃ：Let’s continue forward Ｃ'''：For surely, there will be… '''All：Light…! All：Merry☆Xmas Ｏ'''・Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：Let’s sing together this Christmas 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：So incredibly precious… this miracle that we were able to meet '''All'：Merry☆Xmas Ｎ'''・Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：Where everyone’s happy this Christmas 'Ｏ'・'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：Echoing 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：As we walk along 'Ｏ'・'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：Now, on this holy night, '''All'：Raise your voicesRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = Ｍ'''・Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：juunigatsu no sora ni　yuki ga matte 　　　　futo ima　omoidasu 'Ｏ'・'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'：tsunagiatta ano hibi　JUERU ni kawatta 　　　　MERODI ga　HAAMONII ga　kirameite 'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：hajimari no　tomoshibi wa 　　　　atatakaku tsumuide 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'：takusan no　KYANDORU ni 　　　　ai wo yadoshiteku 'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：hokori kagayaki 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'：uta ni kawatte yuku yo '''All'：All Love All：Merry☆Xmas Ｏ'''・Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：issho ni utaou Christmas 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：taisetsuna…deaeta kiseki o '''All'：Merry☆Xmas Ｎ'''・Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：minna wo HAPPII ni Christmas 'Ｏ'・'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：hibiku 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：tsutau 'Ｏ'・'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：seiya ni saa '''All'：koe wo kasanete Ｍ'''・Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：SANTA KURŌSU no youni 　　　　tatta hitotsu　negai wo kanaetai 'Ｏ'・'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'：dare mo iwanakute mo　wakatteiru kara 　　　　owaranai　SUTŌRII　kanadeyou 'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：kogoeru te　mayotta te o 　　　　sotto nobashite miyou 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'：sono saki ni　itsudatte 　　　　minna ga iru kara 'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：nani mo kawaranai 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'：sekai ga aru toiu koto '''All'：Give You All：Merry☆Xmas Ｏ'''・Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：arata na monogatari ni wa 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：donna kaze　matteiru darou? '''All'：Merry☆Xmas Ｎ'''・Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：koyoi wa yume no WARUTSU o 'Ｏ'・'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：soshite 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：tomo ni 'Ｏ'・'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：KISU yori sugoi '''All'：mirai ni tobou Ｏ'：mata itsuka 'Ｔ：kurikaesu Ｒ'：kono tabi no 'Ｍ：dokoka de Ｒ'：warattari 'Ｒ：okottari Ｎ'：naitari shite 'Ｓ：ippo zutsu Ａ'：hanpo demo 'Ｃ：mae ni yukou Ｃ'''：kitto soko ni wa… '''All：hikari ga…! All：Merry☆Xmas Ｏ'''・Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：issho ni utaou Christmas 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：taisetsuna…deaeta kiseki o '''All'：Merry☆Xmas Ｎ'''・Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：minna wo HAPPII ni Christmas 'Ｏ'・'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：hibiku 'Ｎ'・'Ｓ'・'Ａ'・'Ｃ'・'Ｃ'：tsutau 'Ｏ'・'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｍ'・'Ｒ'・'Ｒ'：seiya ni saa '''All'：koe wo kasanete |-| Kanji = 真斗・'レン'・'蘭丸'：12月の空に　雪が舞って 　　　　ふと今　思い出す 音也・'トキヤ'・'嶺二'：繋ぎ合ったあの日々　ジュエルに変わった 　　　　メロディが　ハーモニーが　煌いて セシル・'カミュ'：始まりの　灯火は 　　　　暖かく紡いで 那月・'翔'・'藍'：沢山の　キャンドルに 　　　　愛を宿してく セシル・'カミュ'：誇り輝き 那月・'翔'・'藍'：歌に変わってゆくよ 全員：All love 全員：Merry☆Xmas 音也・'トキヤ'・'嶺二'・'真斗'・'レン'・'蘭丸'：一緒に歌おうChristmas 那月・'翔'・'藍'・'セシル'・'カミュ'：大切な…出会えた奇跡を 全員：Merry☆Xmas 那月・'翔'・'藍'・'セシル'・'カミュ'：みんなをハッピーにChristmas 音也・'トキヤ'・'嶺二'・'真斗'・'レン'・'蘭丸'：響く 那月・'翔'・'藍'・'セシル'・'カミュ'：伝う 音也・'トキヤ'・'嶺二'・'真斗'・'レン'・'蘭丸'：聖夜にさあ 全員：声を重ねて 真斗・'レン'・'蘭丸'：サンタクロースのように 　　　　たった一つ　願いを叶えたい 音也・'トキヤ'・'嶺二'：誰も言わなくても　わかっているから 　　　　終わらない　ストーリー　奏でよう セシル・'カミュ'：凍える手　迷った手を 　　　　そっと伸ばしてみよう 那月・'翔'・'藍'：その先に　いつだって 　　　　みんながいるから セシル・'カミュ'：何も変わらない 那月・'翔'・'藍'：世界があるということ 全員：Give you 全員：Merry☆Xmas 音也・'トキヤ'・'嶺二'・'真斗'・'レン'・'蘭丸'：新たな物語には 那月・'翔'・'藍'・'セシル'・'カミュ'：どんな風　待っているだろう？ 全員：Merry☆Xmas 那月・'翔'・'藍'・'セシル'・'カミュ'：今宵は夢のワルツを 音也・'トキヤ'・'嶺二'・'真斗'・'レン'・'蘭丸'：そして 那月・'翔'・'藍'・'セシル'・'カミュ'：共に 音也・'トキヤ'・'嶺二'・'真斗'・'レン'・'蘭丸'：キスよりすごい 全員：未来に飛ぼう 音也：またいつか トキヤ：繰り返す 嶺二：この旅の 真斗：どこかで レン：笑ったり 蘭丸：怒ったり 那月：泣いたりして 翔'：一歩ずつ '藍：半歩でも セシル：前にゆこう カミュ：きっとそこには… 全員：光が…！ 全員：Merry☆Xmas 音也・'トキヤ'・'嶺二'・'真斗'・'レン'・'蘭丸'：一緒に歌おうChristmas 那月・'翔'・'藍'・'セシル'・'カミュ'：大切な…出会えた軌跡を 全員：Merry☆Xmas 那月・'翔'・'藍'・'セシル'・'カミュ'：みんなをハッピーにChristmas 音也・'トキヤ'・'嶺二'・'真斗'・'レン'・'蘭丸'：響く 那月・'翔'・'藍'・'セシル'・'カミュ'：伝う 音也・'トキヤ'・'嶺二'・'真斗'・'レン'・'蘭丸'：聖夜にさあ 全員：声を重ねて Maji LOVE 2000% 7 Shining Star Xmas Booklet Videos Trivia * This song was used as an insert song in the bonus episode (episode 14) of the anime Maji LOVE 2000% Maji LOVE 2000% Episode 14 and was sung by ST☆RISH and QUARTET NIGHT in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE 3rd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation Category:Music Category:Insert songs Category:Shining Star Xmas (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Kotobuki Reiji (songs) Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs) Category:Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Camus (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs) Category:Shining Stars (songs)